May and the rise of queen Cruella
by Debapriya
Summary: Its a horror story with romance. Since I have deleted my previous story "rise of cruella guillotine", I was desperate to rewrite the story with different name.
1. Chapter 1

May ran to a forest to hide her tears after being scolded by Drew.. she noticed a sign there at the forest which read: DO NOT ENTER THE EVIL'S TOMB.

"An evil's tomb?" May got curious and she walked in it.. "What do I do if it is an evil's tomb..I have come here for somehing else.." May said as she threw her bag on the ground and leaned on a tree by her back..tears were streaking down her cheeks..

"That's enough!" she wept..

She wiped away some tears but then the other tears fell from her blue eyes.. she was crying like her heart had been broken..

"Wimp? How can he?" May sobbed..

"Do I look like wimp?" she thought..

Drew had called her 'wimp' and it was so insulting that May couldn't stop her tears..

"His Absol was good enough that's all I told him but why did he turn to me with such angry face? Is he upset? Disappointed or what?" May asked to herself...

In that summer evening when the wind blew with messing her hair, May closed her eyes and started to recall the memory..

In Hoenn Grand festival she did a mistake by listening to Harley's failure plan, luckily Drew was there and he revealed the truth and it saved her from Harley's evil intentions..

May also an energetic young coordinator but she had done some mistakes in the contests she participated.. she was somehow lucky that sometimes after making mistakes with pokemons she still was accepted for the next round..

May recalled her past and opened her eyes..

"I have been a cry baby sometimes and I know I am not a supreme coordinator, I am so-so and not bad type coordinator.. I go smoothly with my skills never achieved the best to show in my skills..I know I have to be more talented coordinator but..somehow I am unsuitable with the skills of Solidad, Robert and..." May hesitated..

"And Drew of course..I have to be strong like them..I am good what I am now but not enough for them.." May whispered..

May felt the gentle breeze on her forehead and cheeks..

"Ahh awesome.." she murmured and went in the forest.. she walked in to the deep forest..then she saw a nice view.. it was like a paradise garden in the forest and so beautiful..

"Wowww! I never known that such splendid view can be here.." May said and she walked in.. May noticed a stoned board with something written on it..

May read it...

Here lying the body of evil queen Cruella Guillotine, who worshipped for black magic and became a powerful witch, she was so dangerous that her beloved king was forced to execute her for the sake of people..she was executed and remained in her tomb with her servants and partners in black magic.. never try to wake her up.. because the myth says she is horrible and supernatural, she will own your body and start to live in you as your alternate.. you will be bound with her.. and your soul will be mashed up with her evil soul..

May read the whole passage..

"Wow what an idea to scare people..well I am going to see her tomb.." May said as she got in..

"Don't come closer..don't cross the area!" an invisible female voice growled through the air...

May stood there for a moment and then laughed..

"This is ridiculous, my mind is playing tricks with me.." she said and walked in..

"STOP!" the voice roared but May almost entered there..

May was standing and looking all around the place, then suddenly a stormy creature surrounded May and May screamed loudly in fear, the thing had two red eyes, the eyes were cruel, May screamed instantly but promptly silenced as a hand pulled her inside the ground where May was standing unaware of that it was actually a grave..

Times passed but May didn't show up..

With Drew

Drew trained a lot in the whole day and while training he almost forgot the time.. it was evening now and the darkness was everywhere so Drew walked down a street to get out of that place as it becoming more dark in the evening.. he was walking by the side of a forest with his hands in his pockets and with his eyes closed.. he was thinking deeply about his Absol's training then suddenly he heard a female voice..

"Well well, is not that my little rival walking alone.." a voice hissed..

Drew stopped and looked up, on an enormous tree there was a shadowy figure standing in the dark.. Drew discovered that it was May..

"May!" Drew stood there, he was surprised..

May jumped down from the tree just in front of Drew..

"Ow my..just look his face, scared as a trapped baby..ha ha ha ha.." May laughed..

Drew was startled to see May's sudden entrance like that..

May's eyes were twinkling in reddish flash, in her eyes there were hidden intention of desire.. and the laughing noise from May, it seemed to Drew that someone else was laughing through May...

"Why are you so scared to see me baby?" May asked..

May's voice seemed so cold and calm and somehow cruel that gave Drew shivers down on his spine..

Drew stepped back and he was not feeling good. May's presence was a little bit strange to him..

"Are you scared? Why Drew? Don't worry darling, this wimp is not gonna hurt you.." May smirked and came closer..

"What's wrong with you May?" Drew mumbled..

"You are not looking ok.." Drew added..

"WHATEVER" May replied loudly and like a shadow she crossed the sight, just in a single moment Drew found May behind him while he was just talking to her, she was in front of him..

"May what was that?" Drew trembled..

Then suddenly Drew's sweat dropped in fear when he discovered that May's body was casting two shadows with her..

"May WHO IS IT?" Drew screamed but May didn't reply she came closer to Drew..

"You know Drew the way you admire other coordinator girls, it hurts me..the way you scold me it hurts me..the way you appreciate Solidad it hurts me.. but the way you get away from me it bothers me more than it hurts.." May's voice growled and jumped on Drew without giving Drew a chance to use his pokeball May scratched his hands and snatched up the pokeballs..

"Don't struggle.." she hissed.

"Wha.." Drew couldn't finish as May forced him on the ground and prevented him from screaming by pressing hardly her lips on his..

"May stoppppppp!" that was the last thing Drew screamed..

Drew didn't know how much time passed while he was senseless, he slowly opened his eyes. Drew sat up, he was in an abandoned graveyard..he was lying on a grave stone..

Drew jumped down quickly and remembered what happened..

"What is this place? Where is May?" Drew murmured..

"Ow you wake up.." Drew heard a voice from behind he turned his head and saw May..

"Whenever I see you I can't resist to seduce you.." May laughed..

"Well now I have a present for you.." May added..

"What?" Drew said tiredly..

"Come with me." May said guiding Drew to an open grave..

"Here!" she said and pointed to it..

Drew looked carefully and trembled in fear when he saw that in that open grave there were lying Brianna, Harley, Solidad, they were senseless..

"What is going on.." Drew said as he struggled on his bounds..

"It's nothing I just want to bury them alive.." May growled..

"What's just wrong with you? Are you May or an evil?" Drew yelled..

"May be the both.." May smirked..

"Why are you so scared? Is anything wrong? I mean I just getting rid of those whom I don't want to show up in my life or our lives.." May added..

"May let them go.." Drew pleaded..

May didn't respond just calmly watched Drew's frightened face..

"Drew!" May came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder..

"You know you are such a cutie pie.." May smirked and leaned over him..

"May please tell me what's wrong with you?" Drew asked..

"Nothing" May replied and then pushed him inside the graveyard's broken room..

"You and me alone.." May happily said..

"You are not normal now.." Drew said..

"Of course you are right darling.." May said as she ran her hand on Drew's back and forced him to fall on a stone table..

May climbed on him and leaned over him..her eyes looked cruel like a huntress.. Drew froze as he saw May's eyes.. but before he could think anything May pulled him into a deep kiss..Drew felt an strange odour that was coming from the wind..

"What's going on with May?" he thought..

The sky with sparkling stars were twinkling beautifully at night, the whole world was sleeping quietly.. only the graveyard was awake..

The rotten corpses of dead people and pokemons rose from their graves and surrounded a trembling Drew.. they showed their respect to their mistress May, who became Cruella


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry they are our servants" May said to Drew..

"But they are corpses." Drew mumbled..

"I know..I have resurrected them and employed them to serve us..now they are our servants.." May said..

Drew was sitting there with a very frightened face, an unadulterated fear was in his mind..

"And.." May started, "You are their king and I am the queen..queen Cruella.." May said.

Drew was scared to see those dead bodies moving around him..

"Ok dears, now bow to your king and queen!" May smiled to the corpses..

The corpses rejoiced the moment, dancing around them happily, May was happy but the sight spooked Drew..

"Now dears go and obey my command..bring those three prisoners from that grave.." May ordered..

The corpses moved to the grave and carried senseless three coordinators whom May secretly captured by her black magic given by Cruella's soul.

May was now a body who was carrying the soul of Cruella, who entered her body when May trespassed Cruella's grave..Cruella started to control May. May's feelings became controlled by Cruella, May was bringing up the soul inside her as her alternate..

The corpses came to May with bringing those three prisoners..

"Ok, place them on that stone table..then I will bury them after they wake up from the sleep." May ordered..

"Why are you doing this May..what wrong they have done?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, well my mind is telling me they are not quite good for us..Brianna is the person, who likes you, a hindrance.. Solidad is the person you admire as the best and that's hurtful, and this hidden feeling is now alive in me more strongly, I can't let her live, and of course Harley, I should execute him very fast..he is the one who fooled me and I made a mistake, I became a fool in your eyes only for him.." May growled..

"That's not true, and that's not right to execute them." Drew protested..

"Please let them go! I beg you please.." Drew insisted..

"I will try to think about it, but for now you and me and just nothing else.." May rose in a pose and moved her hand in a way that revealed a black magic and the place became darker.. all the spirits rose from their sleep and surrounded a scared Drew and dark queen Cruella in May's body..

"May please stop this.." Drew said desperately.

"No way, it's the resurrection and a celebration of all the creatures from the dark world..of course you and I will be married." May delightfully said..

"And the three coordinators, Brianna, Harley and Solidad. Please let them go, you take away whatever you want but let them go, you don't like them but they are innocent. Don't do anything to them." Drew insisted.

"Sorry darling but I can't!" May said and held Drew's hand..

"Come on Drew! Lets celebrate our wedding night! We are going to be married.." May laughed evilly..

"How can I stop her, what's going on!" Drew thought..

"You know Drew since my legs slipped into the grave and Cruella became me, entered my body, I am feeling so good.." May smirked..

"Like a powerful maiden, a dark queen of the world." May added..

"Grave?Dark queen?" Drew asked her..

"Yes the queen Cruella!" she replied..

"My gosh, she has been haunted by a dark spirit." Drew thought..

"May tell me what happened to you? If you need me then tell me!" Drew asked her..

"I can tell you. You are going to be my husband.." May smiled..

"That's it." Drew thought.

"I was trespassing the Cruella's grave. You know the myth? Queen Cruella, a dark witch, since I entered I just forgot who I am and something happened, like I was slipped inside the ground and after that I remembered nothing, when opened my eyes, I started to feel something powerful in me..my feelings obsessed me lead me to do something what my alternate wanted" May coldly confessed..

"Where is the grave of Cruella?" Drew asked naturally..

"In this grave yard or where? people were so scared that they never dig the grave to get the body to see, some people don't believe in this story so they left it here and never rescued the witch's body.." May said.

"How do you know that?" Drew asked calmly.

"I know. I too never believed such superstitious things in myth, but now who cares, she is real and helping me to fulfil my feelings." May said..

"So you know that you are haunted by a spirit that living inside you?" Drew asked..

"Yes and I really want it..it's good, helping me to think better and helping to do what my feelings want to. She is providing the power and I am using it" May smirked.

"That's wrong May. Get out of it.." Drew said..

"Why? And I really can't, I am her slave, she is controlling me, I can't threw her out from me and I don't want to do.." May said..

"Now enough with the questions darling..you are getting so much curious, just stop it..we are going to marry each other..let's start the celebration.." May came as she hugged her love.

"How cum I stop the spirit?" Drew thought..

Drew noticed the lying three people, Harley, Brianna and Solidad.

"I have to save them first.." Drew thought..

"the night is cold, and so lovely..I guess it is only for the happy occasion, we are going to be married.." May smiled..

The moon grew red..

"What was that?" Drew asked..

"All the dead are about to be resurrected.." May smiled..

"May enough now stop that..dead things are not to be resurrected." Drew yelled.

"Are you ordering me?" May growled..

"Please stop this horrible thing..don't resurrect them. I beg you please.." Drew almost held May's legs..

"I can't. I have to do it..the dark magic wants to do it.." May said as she raise her hands and closed her eyes, a dark shadow appeared from in side her body and the dead bodies broke their coffins and came to May..

"Long live Queen Cruella Guillotine!" the rotten corpses bowed..

"She is May not your queen, go away!" Drew cried but nobody heard him..

"May stop that.." Drew came to May..

"I can't, I am Cruella Guillotine not May now..the Queen of Dark evils.." May said as she began to raise more dead from their coffins..

"May stop don't do it!" Drew screamed but could not stop May..

May then turned to Drew after finishing it...

"Now lets get married.." May said offering Drew her right hand..

Surrounded by all the corpses May guided Drew to a stone table..

"I am going to marry you..will you accept me?" May asked.

"Yes" Drew forced a smile because all he wanted just to save May and the three prisoners..

May smirked and rested her head in Drew's chest..

"I know you love me..now say that you are mine.." May forced Drew..

"Yes..I am yours.." Drew closed his eyes and said helplessly..

"Thank you for the surrender Drew!" May laughed evilly and pulled Drew in a kiss..


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in dark feathers May came to his desired love, Drew and held his hand.

"With the dark night and the red moon, in front of the all dead and dark creatures I accept you as my husband." May said..

"Enjoy the dark celebration and begin the execution of those three prisoners.." May ordered.

"No May stop! You have me. Now please let them go..I will obey every orders you give me but please I don't want this..please stop killing..they have nothing to do with this just free them. I beg you please." Drew desperately yelled.

"I know my job! And the execution process will begin just as I say.." May replied..

"May if you love me then let them go.." Drew said.

May just stared at him silently..

"I promise, I will give you whatever you want..everything will be just fine as you want, but please let them go..and everything will be ok.." Drew said to May..

"I can't!" May roared again..

"May.." Drew tried to say something but May stopped him..

"Stop thinking about them..here are only you and me.." May said..

"Get us some fun..arrange something to ride..we are the very new happy couple.." May said to the corpses..

"And this will be the best night forever.." May breathed in Drew's ear then she came to Drew's neck..

"You belong to me my love.." May said..

"Your hair, your cheeks, your eyes, your lips, your chest, body, mind and soul, everything..they are mine.." May leaned over Drew and ran her hand in Drew's chest over the dress, she slipped her hand on Drew's belly and tried to get down from the belly..

"May!" Drew called coldly..

"Ok! We will do it later.. and you guys go get that what I wanted.." May ordered the corpses..

A carriage stopped in front of them pulled by the Rapidashes which were ghosts and headless too..

"Our ride! lets get in prince.." May said dragging Drew with him..

"What about my request about the three prisoners? I will not listen to you if you don't listen to me.." Drew said and pulled away his hand from May's hand..

"I want them free..I insisted you and if you love me then accept my request, just let them free..I can't just let them to be killed. Get it?" Drew said seriously..

"So stubborn!" May said and moved her hand in a direction to order something in sign language..

A corpse nodded to her and then he, accompanied by another came to Drew, lifted him and pushed inside..

"Here we go!" May said as she got in with blocking Drew's path of coming out.

The corpses closed the doors and the carriage ran away..

In the car May tried to get close with Drew but Drew didn't respond..

"What's wrong my love? I didn't kill them yet." May said to Drew..

"But you will, why don't you just let them go? Did you forget about Solidad's tenderness around you..I know Harley should be punished but not like this..It's horrible..and Brianna is just a natural fan girl..she is not a problem..please try to understand.." Drew said..

"You talk so much." May smirked as she fell on Drew and tried to unbutton the shirt..

"Did you listen to me? Hey? MAY?" Drew yelled

May didn't respond just grew more closer and ran her fingers tenderly on him..

"I am sick of it now..you are horribl.." Drew tried to speak to express the annoyance of being unnoticed by May but then cut off when May covered his mouth and forced him upon the passenger seat..

She pinned him on the car seat with heavy force as she leaned over Drew and played merrily with his green hair..

"So cute." May said..

"I love your defiance Drew.." she added.

Drew didn't speak because May still was covering his mouth.. they shared the moment silently with looking to each others eyes..

When Drew mumbled something to get free, May took off her hands calmly..

"Ow sorry.." she said as she fell slightly on Drew's body and closed her eyes..

Drew noticed a glowing ray on May's body, under the neck, like May had been wearing a chainless necklace..

Drew then grew nearer and thought that the thing might be the reason of May's changing.. the spirit stored herself there at the necklace place.. Drew thought he had to remove the power from May's body.

"But how I can do it..how to depart bad spirit from a human body? How to perform some kind of exorcism?" Drew thought.

Drew had been snapped out of his thought when the carriage stopped.

There was a grave located in the place where the carriage stopped..

May came out of the car and then offered her hand to Drew to assist him to get down..

"Come on King..here is the place where we are going to be married.." May said.

"A grave?!" Drew asked..

"Yes of course..guess what! This is the grave of Cruella..so it is the most important place to perform the marriage ceremony..after all it is the place where everything started," May replied..

"I appreciate your knowledge May, but the problem is we should not perform a peaceful thing in front of dead.. marriage should be performed in Church not in grave yard.." Drew said..

"Shut up Drew!" May growled as she dragged Drew closer and watched him closely..

"Your face, your style, the gentleness, talent, they are just amazing, I love your appearance most..those are admirable in my eyes.." May said and grew closer to Drew.

"May please..come back.." Drew whispered.

"Don't worry sweety..everything will be perfect and splendid.." May said and kissed Drew tightly..


	4. Chapter 4

The moon light flashed on the grave,

"It is the time! Drew you are now going to be Cruella Guillotine and May's life partner and after that you have to stay with me forever in the grave.." May said.

"Grave!" Drew screamed..

"Of course or what else?" May smirked..

"Shit! What do I do now?" Drew thought.

"I have to depart the spirit from May's body..I should do it hurry..May is going to be out of control.." Drew murmured..

"Alright come on Drew..see your new house with me..we will sleep together in the grave side by side forever." May said.

Drew held out his Roserade's pokeball secretly..

There were no other people just only May and Drew. May got closer to that grave, and with this opportunity the pokeball he was holding threw in the air and Roserade came out.

"Huh!" May turned around.

"Sweet Scent" Drew shouted.

Roserade released that sweet smell that cast a spell on May, she became so spellbound that she just stood there without moving a body part.

Drew came closer and promptly held that round like glowing creature in May's neck. He started to pull it out..

May screamed in pain..

"Sorry May! Just hold on ." Drew shouted.

Drew held that thing tightly and almost pulled it out of the skin.. it was a pendant like light ball..

"Come on you evil come o-u-t!" Drew said as he finally pulled out that thing from May's skin and May fainted in Drew's arms..

The thing became bigger and came to a human shape that was lightening upon their heads. Then the light revealed itself as Cruella's spirit..

"Get lost.." Drew shouted..

"How dare you! You horrible demon boy..you departed me from a body.." the spirit cried out..

'A demon should be you..you possessed a innocent girl with your demonic tendencies, you will never rest in peace you evil spirit.." Drew replied..

"We will see.." she roared and tried to move into May's body again..

"Roserade!" Drew yelled..

Roserade blocked the path covering May from cruella.. Drew and Roserade both created a shield around that senseless body of May..

"Get out of my way!" the spirit said..

"Try and make us!" Drew said as Roserade was staring too with a challenging look on face..

Then suddenly the spirit with its invisible power lifted Drew and Roserade to throw them away,

Drew had no choice but to fight back so he decited to call his powerful friend..

"Flygon Flamethrower!" Drew called out..

"Fly.." the pokemon smirked as the powerful attack totally shook that spirit's energy with the fire.. and a fire was always a weapon to deal with ghosts..

The spirit was threw away but vanished and came back again, the spirit hit back the dragon in a spiritual way. Flygon lost the balance.. then the spirit came to finish the final encounter with Drew and the Roserade..

"Ow nooo Roserade!" Drew hurried but the spirit pulled him away..

"Roseeee..." the pokemon cried for Drew..

"Ow shit.." Drew felt his hands had been held tightly by that evil..

"Now what!" he spoke helplessly.

"Blaziken use Fire Spin!" a voice called out from behind..

"What!?" the spirit of Cruella suddenly was amazed..

"Hey it's May.." Drew smiled..

Blaziken threw a prominent Fire Spin with blasting power, it surrounded Cruella..

"Nooooooo" she panicked..

The fire was huge and powerful..

Cruella rushed to save herself and then she reached back to the grave to escape from that fire power..

"Don't lose it..burn her!" May said with an extreme anger..

The Blaziken threw the Fire Spin once again..

"Flygon Flamethrower!" a male voice accompanied her..

Blaziken and Flygon both used their powerful moves.

It was like a sight of fire blasts with all the attacks from Blaziken and Flygon.

They two burned Cruella's tomb..no remains were left with those huge fire attacks..

A growl came from the tomb..it was screaming and yelling but then it silenced.. the headless Rapidashes and the carriage, which were there also disappeared.

"End!" Drew smirked..

"Yeah..but if it not then I am ready to stay to burn again.." May said..

"May are you okay..how are you feeling now?" Drew came to her..

"Amazing..like heaven..I was bound to be in her control..whatever I said or did I can remember..sorry for everything.." May apologised..

"OK..no problem.." Drew calmly approached May..

"We have to go back for Solidad,Brianna and Harley" Drew said..

"Yes we will.." May said..

They left that burnt tomb and ran back to rescue others..

They came and found only three coordinators with no trace of that corpses..

"The corpses are gone!" Drew mumbled..

"It is better than before.. I hate corpses." Drew added.

"Moving corpses." May smirked.

Solidad wake up first after a little nursing..

"Where am I..I know I saw a shadow before losing sense..where am I now?" Solidad asked.

"Oh gosh how dark..and where am I now?" Harley sat up..

"Mr. Drew? You are here.." Brianna asked while Drew was holding her in arms to help her to sit up.

"I am happy that you guys are ok.." May said and jumped to them..

"Yeah but..what are we doing here?" Solidad asked..

"It was a bad nightmare!" Drew smirked..

"Lets go back to the locality first, then we will discuss about what happened.." May smiled..

"Ok!" the three nodded..

Drew and May smiled to each other..

In that blooming sunrays , the fresh and cool morning slightly visited in the grave yard when May, Drew, Harley, Brianna, Solidad walking together in the lonely road with discussing something in loud. They didn't believe but left them in deep thinking, they couldn't figure out what just happened to them.

They crossed the area and went away leaving that creepy place with the creepy memory behind..

Only Drew and May recalled the last night more prominently while others three were guessing..

In other side, the burnt grave of Cruella was really looking a ruined and unrecognizable ashes of something..

The sight was different now..only a shadow of something was noticed there growling through the ashes...

The growls remained there forever..


End file.
